Canmore Eagles
| arena = Canmore Recreation Centre | colours = Blue, navy blue and white | name1 = Bow Valley Eagles | dates1 = 1995-2001 | name2 = Canmore Eagles | dates2 = 2001-Present | }}The Canmore Eagles are an ice hockey team in the Alberta Junior Hockey League. They play in Canmore, Alberta, Canada at the Canmore Recreation Centrehttp://canmore.ca/Recreation-Parks-and-Facilities/Recreation-Centre/, capacity 1000. :Founded: 1995-96 (as Bow Valley Eagles) :Division titles won: 2001-02, 2002-03 :Regular season titles won: 2001-02 :League Championships won: None :Doyle Cup Titles: None :Royal Bank Cup Titles: None History The Eagles franchise was established in 1995-96 as the Bow Valley Eagles. The franchise renamed itself the Canmore Eagles prior to the 2001-02 season. Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T/OL = Ties/Overtime losses, SL = Shootout losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Playoffs *1996 DNQ *1997 Lost Quarter-final :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Bow Valley Eagles 4-games-to-2 *1998 Lost Quarter-final :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Bow Valley Eagles 4-games-to-1 *1999 Lost Preliminary :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Bow Valley Eagles 2-games-to-none *2000 Lost Quarter-final :Bow Valley Eagles defeated Calgary Royals 3-games-to-none :Drayton Valley Thunder defeated Bow Valley Eagles 4-games-to-1 *2001 Lost Preliminary :Crowsnest Pass Timberwolves defeated Bow Valley Eagles 3-games-to-2 *2002 Lost Semi-final :Canmore Eagles defeated Calgary Royals 4-games-to-3 :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Canmore Eagles 4-games-to-3 *2003 Lost Semi-final :Canmore Eagles defeated Crowsnest Pass Timberwolves 4-games-to-none :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Canmore Eagles 4-games-to-1 *2004 Lost Preliminary :Calgary Royals defeated Canmore Eagles 3-games-to-none *2005 Lost Quarter-final :Canmore Eagles defeated Calgary Royals 3-games-to-none :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Canmore Eagles 4-games-to-none *2006 Lost Quarter-final :Canmore Eagles defeated Drumheller Dragons 3-games-to-2 :Brooks Bandits defeated Canmore Eagles 4-games-to-2 *2007 Lost Preliminary :Olds Grizzlys defeated Canmore Eagles 3-games-to-1 *2008 Lost Preliminary :Olds Grizzlys defeated Canmore Eagles 3-games-to-none *2009 Lost Preliminary :Okotoks Oilers defeated Canmore Eagles 3-games-to-none *2010 Lost Quarter-final :Canmore Eagles defeated Olds Grizzlys 3-games-to-none :Okotoks Oilers defeated Canmore Eagles 4-games-to-2 *2011 Lost Preliminary :Brooks Bandits defeated Canmore Eagles 3-games-to-none *2012 DNQ *2013 Lost Division Quarter Finals :Drumheller Dragons defeated Canmore Eagles 3-games-to-none *2014 Lost Division Semi-Finals :Canmore Eagles defeated Camrose Kodiaks 3-games-to-1 :Drumheller Dragons defeated Canmore Eagles 4-games-to-1 *2015 Lost Division Quarter Finals :Okotoks Oilers defeated Canmore Eagles 3-games-to-none *2016 :Canmore Eagles defeated Drumheller Dragons 3-games-to-1 - Div. Quarters :Brooks Bandits defeated Canmore Eagles 4-games-to-none Div. Semi's *2017 Lost Division Quarter-finals :Olds Grizzlys defeated Canmore Eagles 3-games-to-none in Div. Quarterifinals *2018 Lost Division Quarterfinals :Brooks Bandits defeated Canmore Eagles 3-games-to-none *2019 Lost Division Semi-finals :Canmore Eagles defeated Drumheller Dragons 3-games-to-2 - Div. Quarters :Brooks Bandits defeated Canmore Eagles 4-games-to-1 Div. Semi's NHL alumni The following former Eagles have gone on to play in the NHL: *Dan Blackburn *Darcy Campbell *Shane Joseph Other notable alumni *Mark Bomersback - AJHL All time leading scorer *Brock Michalsky - AJHL All time leading Iron Man for number of total games played See also * List of ice hockey teams in Alberta References :Alberta Junior Hockey League website :Canmore Eagles website Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Alberta Junior Hockey League Category:Established in 1995